Feste und andere Nichtverständnisse
by Morg of Nine
Summary: 30. April: Heute ist Walpurgisnacht! Und hier ein kleines Spezial dazu: Wie verbringt in dieser Nacht so mancher HogwartsBewohner dieses Fest? HGSS und RWDM aber nicht was ihr jetzt denkt und Filch und Filch? Kleine überarbeitete Fassung von 2005


_2005 fand auf Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt eine kleine Walpurgisnacht-Challange statt._

_Leider gab es nur drei Einsendungen und vier Stimmen. Es gab also einen ersten Platz mit zwei Stimmen und zwei zweite Plätze mit jeweils einer Stimme. Hier einer der beiden zweiten: Meiner!_

_Stand also: Nach Band 5!_

_Die Geschichte spielt im Hermiones siebtem Schuljahr (sie ist also ende achtzehn). _

_Voldemort ist besiegt. _

_Snape unterrichtet (wieder) Zaubertränke._

_Harry – nun ja? Harry hat wohl nicht überlebt oder er ist einfach weggegangen (jedenfalls spielt er hier nicht mit!). _

_Lucius Malfoy ist seit dem Ende von Buch 5 in Askaban. Und das wirkt sich auch auf Dracos Schulnoten aus (der Sohn eines einflussreichen Mannes kriegt automatisch gute Noten, der Sohn eines Knastis muss sie sich verdienen.)._

_Die „Personalchefin" basiert auf einer real existierenden Person (Auch wenn man gerne DAS in der Geschichte mit ihr gemacht hätte, so blieb das doch immer nur reines Wunschdenken.). ;)_

_Die Regeln für die Challenge:  
- Die Story beinhaltet die Walpurgisnacht, muss aber nicht damit beginnen.  
- Pairing: SS/HG  
- Ort, Zeit frei wählbar.  
- sonstige Pairings egal, Hauptsache HG/SS bleibt Hauptpairing.  
- Fausts Mephisto muss mit von der Partie sein und folgendes sagen:  
\"Das drängelt und stößt, das rutscht und klappert!  
Das zischt und quirlt, das zieht und plappert!  
Das leuchtet, sprüht und stinkt und brennt!  
Ein wahres Hexenelement!\"  
(s. Faust I, Vers 4016 - 4019)  
So, was fällt mir noch ein...ach ja: Art der Story und Genre vollkommen egal. Auch Rating ist egal. Länge ist auch unwichtig (von mir aus mehrere Kapitel)._

* * *

_Danke an Bluenergy (ich hoffe diese Einleitung erklärt deine Fragen) und Berserkgorilla für eure Reviews._

* * *

_Viel vergnügen bei dieser kleinen (nicht in allen Punkten ernst gemeinten) Komödie._

* * *

**Feste und andere Nichtverständnisse**

Professor Binns schloss seinen Unterricht mit den Worten: „Und bis zur nächsten Stunde am Donnerstag schreibt ihr wenigstens drei Meter Pergamentrolle über die Walpurgisnacht. Nehmt das auch direkt als Vorbereitung für die Abschlussprüfung." Er schaute mit seinen durchsichtigen Augen noch mal in die Runde des Klassenraumes als er hinzufügte: „Das wird vorkommen!"

Ron rümpfte die Nase und stupste Hermione die neben ihm saß leicht in die Rippen. „Warum können wir nicht über das Beltanefest schreiben, würde sich doch anbieten. Ist doch da!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Hermione schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf als sie fragte: „Hast du das jetzt ernst gemeint? Muss ich dir das tatsächlich erklären?" – „Nö, wenn du mich deine Hausaufgaben abschreiben lässt, brauchst du das natürlich nicht.", erwiderte er. Mit einem „Das kannst du vergessen!", verließ sie den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei. Schnell stieg sie die Stufen hinab in Richtung Kerker um zur nächsten Stunde ‚Zaubertränke' zu gelangen.

Sie suchte sich einen freien Tisch und fing an ihre Sachen auszubreiten. Beiläufig bemerkte sie das sich ein weiterer Schüler neben sie gesetzt hatte. Professor Snape war ebenfalls erschienen und begann mit dem Unterricht. Hermione fuhr herum als sie die Stimme neben sich erkannte die sie ansprach. „Also was nun? Erklären oder abschreiben lassen?", fragte Ron Weasley. – „Was machst du hier? Du hast keine Zaubertränke mehr, das hast du schon letztes Jahr abgewählt!", flüsterte sie in seine Richtung.

Auch Snape war durch die Störung auf den ungebetenen Gast aufmerksam geworden. Erstaunlich war, dass er Hermiones Worte verstanden hatte. „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Was tun Sie hier Mr. Weasley?", fragte er drohend kalt und dunkel. Ron der sich wohl erst jetzt bewusst geworden war, wo er sich befand, antwortete etwas stockend: „Äh, ich äh ..." – „Ich höre!", kam es ungeduldig von Snape. „... äh - ich habe eine Freistunde." – „Und?" – „Da dachte ich, ich könnte vielleicht beim Unterricht zuschauen um meine Kenntnisse ein wenig - äh - zu erweitern.", erklärte Ron nicht besonders glaubwürdig. „Und warum stören Sie dann meinen Unterricht?", kam es gefährlich leise vom Zaubertrankprofessor. Mit: „Äh – ich geh wohl besser.", versuchte sich Ron aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und eine Antwort schuldig zu bleiben. „Mr. Weasley! Da Sie anscheinend zu viel Freizeit besitzen, werden Sie wohl Mr. Filch etwas zur Hand gehen können. Er beklagt sich immer das er einfach zu viel Arbeit hat. Melden Sie sich bei ihm um ihre Freistunden zu überbrücken." Nach diesen Worten wendete sich Snape wieder seiner Klasse zu.

Nach der Stunde, es war die letzte Schulstunde an diesem Tag, hielt Snape Hermione mit einem: „Miss Granger! Sie beleiben noch.", zurück. Die meisten der anderen Schüler hatten sich schon gefragt warum er ihr keine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatte oder zumindest Punkte abgezogen, nach dem Vorfall am Anfang der Stunde mit Ron Weasley. Als auch der letzte den Klassenraum verlassen hatte stand sie auf. Zögerlich trat sie mit einem Buch schützend vor der Brust gehalten zum Lehrerpult. Ohne von seiner Schreibarbeit, Hermione vermutete das es sich um Arbeiten handelte die er korrigierte, aufzusehen fragte er: „Was wollte dein kleiner Freund denn heute von dir?" Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief als sie antwortete: „Er ist nicht ‚mein kleiner Freund'. Und was sollte er schon gewollt haben, das übliche halt." Jetzt sah er auf, direkt in ihre Augen als er sagte: „Abschreiben oder mit dir ins Bett?" – „Severus!" – „Nun, für nur Abzuschreiben hat er sich ein bisschen zu weit in die Höhle des Löwen hineingewagt. Oder sollte ich sagen ‚der Schlange'. Findest du nicht auch?" – „Er wollte das ich ihm den Unterschied zwischen ...", Hermione fing an zu lachen. „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Das war wirklich die blödeste Anmache die er sich bisher ausgedacht hat. – Der Unterschied zwischen Beltane und Walpurgisnacht. Nicht zu glauben, ich bin ihm beinah auf den Leim gegangen." – Das kommt davon, wenn man nur in seine Bücher schaut und nicht sieht was sonst noch so in der Welt vor sich geht, meine kleine Besserwisserin.", neckte Snape sie. Sie war nun neben ihn getreten. Er zog ihr das Buch aus dem Arm und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann zog er sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß und flüsterte in ihr Haar während er sie in seine Arme zog: „Den Unterschied kannst du ja ‚mir' erklären." Beide kicherten kurz bevor sie sich küssten. Er löste sich kurz um sie zu fragen: „Und was machen wir nächste Woche? Wie wär's mit dem Calton Hill in Edinburgh? Oder willst du lieber doch zum Brocken in Deutschland? Oder doch lieber wo sich nicht so viele Muggel rumtreiben?" – „Egal wo hin. Hauptsache wir können uns gut amüsieren." – „Na dann sollten wir auf gar keinen Fall nach Hogsmeade. Da wird sich alles aus der Schule rumtreiben was Volljährig ist. Also auch dein Möchtegern Liebhaber."

ooo

Ron ging nach dem Unterricht unschlüssig in der Bibliothek herum. Dann sah er Draco Malfoy mit einigen Büchern die sie im Unterricht bei Professor Binns durchgenommen hatten und einigen anderen Büchern. Er schaute sich um: Kein weiterer Slytherin weit und breit. So ging er unbemerkt auf Draco zu. Stellte sich hinter ihn und schnappte sich das Buch, aus welchem Draco grade was mit seiner Schreibfeder auf sein Pergament kritzelte. „Ein Muggelbuch?", fragte Ron erstaunt, fast ungläubig.

Wütend entriss Draco es ihm wieder. „Schrei es doch noch lauter! Im verbotenem Wald konnte man dich bestimmt noch nicht hören.", zischte der blonde Slytherin. „Wieso benutzt du für die Hausaufgaben ein Muggelbuch?", Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. Draco schaute sich um, um sehen das sie auch unbeobachtet waren. Dann flüsterte er Ron zu: „Wenn ich's dir verrate, versprichst du es nicht weiterzuerzählen?" – „Ehrenwort!", versprach Ron. Draco sah den rothaarigen misstrauisch an: „Ich glaub dir nicht!" – „Ich hab dir mein Ehrenwort gegeben!", antworte Ron empört. Von oben herab sagte der Blonde: „Als wenn das Ehrenwort eines Weasleys etwas Wert wäre." – „Das muss ein dreckiger Malfoy grade sagen. Ich hab jedenfalls keine Familienmitglieder im Knast."

Durch die erhobenen Stimmen der beiden trat Madam Pince vor. Böse guckte sie die beiden an. Sie brauchte kein Wort zu sagen, die zwei hatten auch so verstanden. „Entschuldigung, wir werden leiser weiter diskutieren. Notfalls draußen weiter reden.", sagte Draco mit Unschuldsmine an die Bibliothekarin gewannt. Nachdem diese sich wieder in einiger Entfernung wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, flüsterte Draco dem Gryffindor zu: „Ich steh in den meisten Fächern ziemlich mies da. Seitdem 'du weißt schon wer' vernichtet und mein Vater im Gefängnis, scheint mich jeder Lehrer durchrasseln lassen zu wollen. In zwei Monaten ist hier Schluss. Wenn ich den Abschluss hier nicht ganz vermasseln will, sollte ich wenigsten in so dämlichen Fächern wie Geschichte der Zauberei, absolute Traumergebnisse erzielen. Darum zieh ich auch Muggelbücher mit zu meiner Hausarbeit hinzu. Diese Arbeit muss unbedingt besser ausfallen als die von deiner superschlauen Freundin Granger. Ist das klar!", beim letzten Satz klang er etwas verzweifelt. Ron dagegen verzog das Gesicht als er wütend schnaubte: „Sie ist nicht ‚meine Freundin'. Sie weiß überhaupt nicht das ich existiere, sie sieht bloß ihre blöden Bücher."

Der Gryffindor nahm das Muggelbuch, welches Draco zurück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, auf und begann rumzublättern: „Faust, von Goethe – Worum geht's da? Was hat das mit der Walpurgisnacht zu tun?" – Draco machte einen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck: „Also, ganz habe ich das Buch ja auch noch nicht gelesen. Ich hab mir halt alle Bücher in denen das Wort Walpurgisnacht vorkommt aus der Bibliothek auf den Tisch gezaubert. Aber ich würd sagen Faust ist so was wie ein Todesser." – „Ein Muggel schreibt ein Buch über einen Todesser? Spinnst du? Hast du mal auf das Erscheinungsdatum geachtet?", als Ron wieder etwas lauter wurde konnte man hören wie Madam Pince sich Räusperte. Draco fuchtelte mit den Händen um Ron zu verstehen zu geben das er ruhiger sein sollte. Dann flüsterte er: „Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne." Sollte Draco noch eine Beleidigung für Ron im Sinn gehabt haben, so verkniff er sich diese in Anbetracht dessen, das Madam Pince immer wieder böse Blicke in ihre Richtung schoss. „Also diesem Faust begegnet Mephisto, das ist so einer wie ‚du weißt schon wer', deshalb. Und dann gehen sie halt gemeinsam zur Walpurgisnacht auf dem Brocken im Harz." Draco sah schon die nächste Frage in Rons Augen und beantwortete diese bevor er sie stellte: „Das liegt in Deutschland."

Ron sah auf den Copyrights Vermerk und sagte seinerseits wissend: „Steht ja auch dort!" Dann fragte er: „Haben die da so etwas wie ein Todessertreffen abgehalten?" – Draco wollte schon heftigst protestieren und Ron einen Dummkopf schimpfen als ihm klar wurde: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das viel mit einem Todessertreffen gemeinsam hatte, mein Vater hätte das bestimmt erwähnt, denke ich. Meine Mutter hätte ihn bestimmt zur Schnecke gemacht hätte sie davon gewusst." Dann schaute er noch mal in Richtung Madam Pince. „Der Name Mephisto hat mich jedenfalls nicht losgelassen. Mein Vater hatte ihn mal erwähnt in Zusammenhang mit ‚du weißt schon wem'. Nur dieses Muggelbuch ist das einzigste Buch an das ich hier rankommen konnte. In der Verbotenen Abteilung steht ein Buch über Mephisto und die Walpurgisnacht. Aber da kommen wir ohne Erlaubnis nicht dran. Wenn die Walpurgisnacht wirklich so eine Art Todessertreffen war, brauchen wir schon das Buch aus der Verboten Abteilung."

In Rons Gesicht machte sich ein fieses Grinsen breit, was auch Draco alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Wir beide mit der besten Geschichtsarbeit gegen die Hermiones aussieht wie: ‚Ich hab auch gar keine Ahnung!', ja das wär's." Draco deutete auf die Bibliothekarin. „Lenk sie ab! Ich hole das Buch."

ooo

In Severus Räumen schilderte er Hermione seine Pläne: „Und da gibt es dieses lauschige kleine Hotel in Deutschland, es wird dir gefallen. Es liegt gar nicht allzu weit von Brocken – dem 'Blocksberg'", raunte er ihr dunkel ins Ohr, „entfernt. Und später können wir dann in den Mai hineintanzen. Ich kann einen Portschlüssel besorgen, der uns direkt von hier dort hinbringt. Na was sagst du?" – „Du hattest also nie vor etwas Traditionelleres zu machen, oder Severus?", entgegnete Hermione. „Na ja, ich hab ein paar Einladungen zu traditionellen Beltanefesten von mehreren Verwandten bekommen. Alles ältere Großtanten. Glaub mir: da willst du bestimmt nicht hin.", erklärte er. Hermione sah auf: „Ach! Und was ist mit dem Calton Hill? Auch Muggel können traditionell Beltane feiern, weißt du!" – „Ach komm schon. Machen wir was exotisches: Walpurgisnacht auf dem Blocksberg! Die Muggel die dort sind werden bestimmt zum schreien komisch sein, unser eins nachzuahmen, und wir können ihre Gebräuche studieren.", flehte er sie fast an.

„Also wen ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich denken, dass du nicht Severus Snape wärst! Gebräuche der Muggel studieren? Also ehrlich!", sie sah ihn mit gespielt ernstem Blick und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraun an. Er sagte daraufhin trocken mit ebenfalls einer hochgezogenen Augenbraun: „Ich will bloß nicht irgendwem begegnen den ich eh meide würde, wie meine Verwandten oder Schülern oder ex Schülern." – „Und was ist mit mir?" – „Meine quasi Verlobte will ich doch nicht meiden." – „Deine ‚quasi' Verlobte?", Hermione betonte das Wort 'quasi' extra. Er grinste nun. „Soll das eine Art Antrag werden?", fragte sie. Er antwortete nur gespielt ernst: „Vielleicht! Du musst schon bis nächste Woche warten um das genau zu erfahren."

ooo

Unter seiner Schulrobe verborgen trug Draco das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hinaus. Auf dem Gang gesellte sich Ron zu ihm. „Ich hab's! Komm mit, ich kenn ein altes Klassenzimmer was nicht mehr benutzt wird und nun als Rumpelkammer dient. Aber folg mir in sicherer Entfernung, es muss ja niemand mitbekommen, das wir zusammen ‚

'Hausaufgaben' machen." Damit ging Draco, mit erhobenem Haupt und noch höher ragender Nase, vornan.

Am Ziel angekommen schauten beide sich um, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete, bevor sie den Raum betraten.

Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke und Draco schlug das Buch auf. Ungeduldig fragte Ron: „Na was ist? Steht da was?" – „Sei nicht so hektisch, ich such ja schon." Draco schlug eine Seite auf und las: „Wer Mephisto beschwört, kann sich auf seine Hilfe verlassen. Was es auch sei: Macht, Reichtum, Wissen oder Liebe alles sei dem Beschwörer gewährt." – „Und was ist mit der Walpurgisnacht? Steht da was?", Ron wurde immer ungeduldiger. „Nein, nicht direkt. Nur das er in bestimmten Nächten gerufen werden kann darunter fällt die Walpurgisnacht. - Das ist alles sonst steht da nichts!" – „Nichts! Und dafür die ganze Mühe!", rief Ron. Draco verteidigte sich: „Woher sollte ich das wissen, in dem Muggelbuch stand davon nichts." – „Soviel zum Thema Muggelbücher. Jetzt sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher." – „Weasley! Hast du denn nicht gehört was ich vorgelesen hab?" – „Was meinst du?", Rons Gesicht war ein Fragezeichen, während man das Licht was Draco aufgegangen war, regelrecht in über seinem Kopf schweben sehen konnte. „Wenn wir in der Walpurgisnacht Mephisto beschwören, können wir uns quasi alles wünschen!"

„Hast du nicht gesagt er wäre so was wie 'du weißt schon wer'?" – „Er ist nicht wirklich eine Person, so wie 'er'. Sondern das Böse an sich.", erklärte Draco was er grade gelesen hat. „Bist du verrück, das Böse zu beschwören!", die Augen des Rothaarigen quollen schon vor entsetzen fast raus.

Draco sah auf. Er starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Reg dich ab Wiesel. 'Du weißt schon wer' war eine Person, er wollte die Macht für sich selbst. Das 'Böse' ist aber keine Person, also wird es die Macht an uns übertragen, wenn wir es beschwören, verstanden?" – „Du weißt aber schon warum dein Alter in Askaban gelandet ist?" – „Er ist einer Person gefolgt. Das war sein Fehler! Wir sind schlauer, wir haben die Macht!"

Langsam fand auch Ron gefallen an dem Gedanken: „Reichtum und Macht jäh!" – „Und vergiss nicht: Wissen; wir werden die beste Abschlussprüfung in der Geschichte Hogwarts machen. Und der Bücherwurm wird dein!", den letzten Satz sagte Draco mehr beiläufig. Rons Augen blickten in die Weite, als wenn er grade ein spirituelles Erlebnis hätte. „Jäh! Alle unser Träume werden war. – Aber 'die' brauch ich dann nicht mehr zum Abschreiben." Als er dies sagte, erntete er einen verwirrten Seitenblick des blonden Slytherin.

ooo

Eine Woche später:

Durch die anstehenden Feierlichkeiten, fiel am Donnerstag den 30. April der Nachmittagsunterricht aus. So konnten Hermione und Severus frühzeitig per Portschlüssel in den Harz reisen.

Überall im Ort wo sich ihr Hotel befand, sah man verkleidete Muggel. Ein Umzug fand gerade statt, wobei viele der Verkleideten tanzten. Ein Junge, der wie Severus fand, Ähnlichkeit mit dem jüngeren Harry Potter besaß, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „He Alter! So wie du aussiehst, kannst du den ersten Preis für die beste Hexenmaske bekommen." Snape wollte sich den vorlauten Jungen greifen, der war aber schon wieder in der Menge untergetaucht. Ein noch recht kleines Kind rannte wild umher und stieß fast mit Severus zusammen, da es durch die reingeschnittenen Gucklöcher in dem Bettlaken über sich kaum etwas sah, als es immer wieder rief: „Ich bin ein Gespenst, ich bin ein Gespenst!"

Severus guckte genervt drein. „Wir sind grad mal ein paar Minuten hier, sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, das du fehlgeplant hast?", spöttelte Hermione. „Aber nein, mir gefällt's!", sagte er nicht sehr überzeugend. „Also so wie das letzte Mal?", spielte sie voll Ironie auf eine Ähnliche kleine Reise an, die Severus auch unbedingt machen wollte und dort angekommen schon sehr schnell merkte das es ihm eigentlich gar nicht gefiel.

Einige Jungen um die sechzehn, tanzten mit einer Strohpuppe die sie immer wieder zwischen sich herumwarfen. Die Puppe war in Kleider gehüllt, damit sie wohl eine Hexe darstellen sollte. Ein Mann rief ihnen zu: „Nicht so wild. Denkt daran die Hexe brauchen wir noch um sie zu verbrennen!" Als Severus die Worte hörte, machte er einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. Hermione musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln.

Einige Stunden später, auf dem Brocken angekommen sahen Hermione und Severus eine Menge als Hexen verkleideter Muggel, die um Pfahl mit einen Reisighaufen Drumherum herumtanzten. Offensichtlich sollte dort die Strohpuppe verbrannt werden die die Jungen im Ort herumgeworfen hatten. Doch mit der Puppe kam niemand. Dafür aber etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Eine Frau mit einfacher aber teurer Kleidung, hochgestecktem dunklem Haar wurde gefesselt und geknebelt von anderen Frauen vor sich hergeschupst.

„Ob das zu einem der seltsamen Muggel Ritualen gehört?", fragte Severus Hermione leise ins Ohr, damit keiner der Personen die um sie herum standen ihn verstand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich kann mir das Verhalten nicht erklären." Die beiden fasten sich ein Herz und fragten die offensichtliche Rädelsführerin, was den die Gefesselte verbrochen hätte und was man mit ihr vor hatte. Die aufgebrachte Frau erklärte schreiend: „Sie ist Personalchefin in unserer Firma. Und sie hat über hundert Mitarbeiter einfach entlassen! Dafür wird sie als Hexe auf dem Blocksberg verbrannt - heute Nacht!"

Entsetzt entgegnete Hermione: „Aber das geht doch nicht! Sie können die Frau doch nicht einfach verbrennen!" Die Rädelsführerin sah Hermione an und sagte zynisch: „Weil sie ein armes Würstchen ist das nur ihren Job macht? Ne! Die Alte ist auf den Posten der junior Chefin scharf. Und dafür muss sie nun mal ein paar Leute 'opfern'." Die Frau wurde an den Pfahl gebunden. Die umherstehenden Muggel fanden das es sich wohl um eine Aufführung handeln musste, denn einige fingen an zu johlen und zu schreien: „verbrennt die Hexe!" Dann nahm die Rädelsführerin ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Jackentasche und steckte den Reisighaufen an. Die Geknebelte versuchte zu schreien, was man aber nur als „Mmmmpf" vernahm. Hermione und Severus brauchten eine ganze Weile bis sie den Lynchmob beruhigt hatten und die Rädelsführerin dazugebracht die 'Personalchefin' loszumachen.

„Sie hat ihre Lektion gelernt. Sie wird keine hundert Leute entlassen.", sagte Hermione, und zu der Muggel-Personalchefin direkt gewannt: „Stimmt doch oder?"

Da diese allerdings noch geknebelt war, nickte sie nur eifrig mit dem Kopf. Da die Sache nun geklärt war, wandten sich Hermione und Severus nun ganz dem Muggel-Fest auf dem Blocksberg zu, das nachdem der Lynchmob sich mehr oder weniger aufgelöst hatte und die Gefesselte befreit wurde wieder 'normal' weiterverlief. Einige Wortfetzen drangen immer wieder an Hermione und Severus Ohren, wie: „Krasse Aufführung!" oder „Sah fast echt aus, aber das Kostüm der Hexe war recht seltsam."

Die beiden blieben dann auch nicht mehr allzu lange. Wahrscheinlich war der wahre Auslöser ihres vorzeitigen Aufbruchs, als ein Muggel sagte: „... und die männliche schwarzgekleidete Hexe die dazwischen ging war wenigstens originell kostümiert. Au Mann! Hast du diese gruselige Maske gesehen?" Severus drehte sich um, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und wollte ein Donnerwetter dem der das gesagt hatte entgegen schleudern, als er in ihm den schrecklichen Jungen vom Nachmittag wiedererkannte.

Hermione schnurrte ihm zu um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen: „Vielleicht sollten wir beide ein Fest ganz für uns alleine feiern, hm?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und entgegnete: „Die beste Idee des Abends!" Damit vergaß er den Jungen der nicht nur Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter besaß, sondern auch die Gabe ihn nur im vorbeigehen zu beleidigen.

Severus murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das klang wie: „Warum sind wir eigentlich nicht nach Edinburgh gegangen oder zu meinen Tanten?"

Was Severus Hermione eigentlich fragen wollte, verschoben sie beide, da es wohl doch nicht so ganz der geeignete Hintergrund für jeglicher Art von Anträgen war, wo Muggel eine ‚Hexenverbrennung' organisieren wollten, auf den Sommerurlaub. Severus hatte da schon wieder etwas geplant.

ooo

Unterdessen um Mitternacht auf dem Hof in Hogwarts:

Draco legte das Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung auf den Boden. Dann nahm er einige Sachen aus seiner Robentasche und reichte sie Ron der bereits ein Feuer entfacht hatte. „Diese Sachen müssen wir nun in genauer Reihenfolge in die Flamen werfen.", erklärte Draco wissend. Ron sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, befolgte aber dann doch seine Anweisungen. Es hatte die ganze Woche an ihm genagt, und da er wie Draco heute den Unterricht bei Binns geschwänzt hatte und deshalb immer noch keine Antwort hatte, fragte er nun Draco: „Heute ist doch Beltane! Ist denn heute auch die Walpurgisnacht?", es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, da er nicht vor Draco als Dummkopf dastehen wollte. Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einem Fragezeichen: „Häh? Du hast echt ne seltsame Art von Humor!"

Dann wandten sie sich der Beschwörung zu. Jedes Mal wenn die beiden das ein oder andere für die Beschwörung Mephistos ins Feuer warfen, wurden die Flammen grün, gelb oder violett. Dabei entstand ein schwefeliger Gestank und es hörte sich fast an wie bei einem Sylvesterfeuerwerk.

Eine Gestallt, gebeugt, mit schütterem langem Haar, nur zu erkennen durch einen schwachen Lichtschein, kam auf Draco und Ron durch die Finsternis schlürfend zu.

Geradezu unheimlich wirkte die Situation. Kaum mehr als die Siluette der Gestallt war zu sehen. Hatten sie es geschafft? Hatten sie Mephisto tatsächlich gerufen? Herraufbeschworen? Konnte es sein?

Dann ertönte seine Stimme in dem langen dunklem Gang hallend und verzerrt:

„Das drängelt und stößt, das rutscht und klappert! Das zischt und quirlt, das zieht und plappert! Das leuchtet, sprüht und stinkt und brennt! Ein wahres Hexenelement!"

Die beiden jungen Männer bekamen einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck und riefen sich gleichzeitig zu: „Er ist es! Und er sieht wie eine wirklich echte Person aus! Bloß weg hier!" Dann liefen sie als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her wäre. Was in diesem Fall zumindest was die Wahrnehmung der beiden betraf auch zutreffend war.

Als die Gestalt das Feuer erreichte, war von den beiden nicht eine Spur mehr vorhanden. Die Gestalt war durch die knisternden Flammen jetzt gut zu erkennen. In der rechten Hand hielt der Mann einen Wischmob, in der linken einen Putzeimer. Mit Blick auf die Flammen sagte er: „Hach je. Verdammte Gören. Knallkörper und Stinkbomben ins Feuer zu werfen! Und wer kann das alles wieder sauber machen? Natürlich der alte Squib von Hausmeister, wer sonst? Wäh! – He, was ist das denn für ein Buch das dort einfach achtlos auf den Boden liegt?"

ooo

Einige Wochen später:

- Hermione und Severus beschlossen wenigstens zu Halloween nicht mit Muggeln zusammen zu Feiern, da die Gebräuche der Muggel auf Severus doch recht befremdlich waren.

- Ron und Draco die auch verspätet keine Hausaufgaben abgeben konnten und kurz darauf auch noch die Geschichtsprüfung mit ‚Thema verfehlt' verhauen hatten, durften bei Binns die Prüfung über die Sommerferien wiederholen (Hermione und Severus waren zu der Zeit im Urlaub in der Karibik, selbstverständlich um die Gebräuche des Voodoo zu studieren und versuchten dann dort endlich das Wort 'quasi' vor Verlobung zu streichen).

- Die Muggel-Personalchefin entließ keine hundert Mitarbeiter (es wurden fast zweihundert).

- Die Strohhexe überlebte.

- Und Filch wurde was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte: Ein reicher und mächtiger Zauberer!

**Ende**


End file.
